


His Lonesome Nights Are Over

by ender_guy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanzo Shimada Being An Asshole, Hanzo Shimada Needs a Hug, Hanzo Shimada has Anxiety, Hanzo Shimada has Issues, Hanzo Shimada is Bad at Feelings, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada Angst, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Not What It Looks Like, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Switch Hanzo Shimada, Switch Jesse McCree, Talon Jesse McCree, There's A Tag For That Now, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, i'd like to sleep now, is there a tag for being a Hanzo kinnie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ender_guy/pseuds/ender_guy
Summary: The humanoid omnics have been destroyed, only a few survived, therefore causing them to hide. The streets died out, only few, more courageous people managed to stay in cities and hide from the patrol omics checking every corner. It has somewhat became an apocalypse. Talon managed to take over most of the omnic factories, and with the help of 'Sombra', they became capable of controlling these robot armies. Talon occupied every city, village, and forest they could.Overwatch failed. They couldn't keep up with Talon's brutal forces. They were powerless against the robots. Only a few of Overwatch's best members survived, among others, Hanzo Shimada, who was still just a young adult back then. They had to run away, into the forests, where the patrolling robots wouldn't discover them. They managed to build a home and started recovering, but they felt as if their future was already set in stone. Talon will find them, and in this state, they can't do anything to survive.Meanwhile, Talon recruits more and more people, including Jesse McCree, who lived a rather "peaceful" life as an outlaw, just making his own money, from the only thing he knows he's outstanding at - shooting.(Since you can't make a living from flirting.)
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou, Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Original Character(s), Jesse McCree & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	His Lonesome Nights Are Over

**Author's Note:**

> (NOT EDITED)
> 
> The Overwatch base the agents are currently in, is deep inside the black forest. With all their forces, they managed to find a repairable base there, and were able to build overwatch again. That being years ago, when Talon's forces took over most of the omnics factories. Ever since that, they kept hiding in their new base, trying to get everyone to recover.
> 
> Character list:
> 
> · Jesse McCree : 37 : He/Him
> 
> · Hanzo Shimada : 38 : He/Him
> 
> · Genji Shimada : 35 : He/Him
> 
> · Gabriel Reyes AKA "Reaper" : 58 : He/Him
> 
> · Jack Morrison AKA "Soldier" : 76 : 55 : He/Him
> 
> · Lúcio Correia dos Santos : 26 : He/Him
> 
> · Reinhardt Wilhelm : 61 : He/Him
> 
> · Jean-Baptiste Augustin : 36 : He/Him
> 
> · Fareeha Amari AKA "Pharah" : 32 : She/Her
> 
> · Angela Ziegler AKA "Mercy" : 37 : She/Her
> 
> · Hana Song AKA "D.Va" : 19 : She/Her
> 
> · Emily : 25 : She/Her
> 
> · Lena Oxton AKA "Tracer" : 26 : She/Her
> 
> · Aleksandra Zaryanova AKA "Zarya" : 28 : She/Her
> 
> · Mei-Ling Zhou : 31 : She/Her
> 
> · Ana Amari : 60 : She/Her
> 
> · Olivia Colomar AKA "Sombra" : 30 : She/Her
> 
> · Moira O'Deorain : 48 : She/Her
> 
> · OC : Gabriel Serre AKA "Fort" : 33 : They/Them

The oldest Shimada brother's lashes carefully started opening up, as he heard quiet footsteps, getting closer and closer to him. He was sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair, leaning forward to the bed in front of him. In the bed, the younger Shimada brother lied, sound asleep, conquered by his dreams. Hanzo, the older brother slowly started to become conscious, and woke up more or less. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't bear the sight of the bright room, without having to blink once or twice quickly.  
  
"Good morning, Hanzo." The gentle, feminine voice that came from the direction of the steps was calming and comforting for him, especially right after just waking up from a rather long „nap".  
  
"Good morning, Dr. Ziegler." He said as he looked up to the golden-haired woman. Now that his eyes were getting used to the lightning of the room, he was able to have a look at Angela, who was holding a tray, with two cups and some chocolates on it.  
  
"Thought I would bring some tea for both of you to wake you up. I know I would personally _adore_ waking up to a cup of tea in the mornings." She chuckled, handing one of the cups to Hanzo, who instantly tilted his head to a smaller bow.  
  
"Thank you." The man replied calmly, sounding kind of tired. He smelled the tea, and took a tiny sip of it, to make sure it doesn't burn his tongue. It was still rather hot. Meanwhile Hanzo tasted the tea, Angela placed the tray down to the table, next to Genji's -the younger Shimada brother's- bed, seeing as he most likely won't wake up anytime soon.  
  
"I heard Genji woke up yesterday, so you stayed here with him. Did he tell you about how he was feeling?" Angela asked in a curious, but calm tone, as she pulled out the chair next to the table, and sat down. For a moment, they both fell silent, looking at the men, lying in the bed, unconscious, but still alive. As they both just stared, they had the same thoughts in mind. Genji's encounter with that talon trap yesterday.  
  
The longhaired men stopped sipping the tea, as he pulled his melancholic gaze off his brother.  
  
"He did indeed."The man said, it felt like his voice broke a little. Angela had a pitiful, worried look on her face for a moment, but then forced a bleak smile onto her lips. She didn't want to hasten the man, so she simply, calmly sat, waiting for him to form his thoughts into words.  
  
Hanzo took a long sip of the tea.  
  
"He was in shock. He woke up and was in great pain. He did not know where he was, he did not recognize who I am, he was panicking. He could not even recall his _own name_... Fortunately, Dr. Zhou was nearby. Even tough she did not know what to do, she still knows more about treatments and medicines then me, so she helped me find some medicines for Genji. He took them, and Dr. Zhou had to leave. I stayed here with him, as he started to remember his past, and self. It seemed like his memories were all in place. But when I..." His voice started shaking at this point as he stared at his precious younger brother, who was seemingly calm, and asleep for now.  
  
"It's alright Hanzo, take your time." The woman said with an understanding, polite smile. She stretched her arm towards the men, gesturing with her hand, if he requires psychical contact and support, he can feel free to hold her hand. The older Shimada just politely declined with shaking his head softly. He took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"When I asked him if he remembers what happened to him, he told me he doesn't know what happened to his body. He could not recall why his body is the way it is... He was hardly able to endure the pain he was feeling. Not just his body, but his heart as well... Agony was torturing him by what happened, and he doesn't even _know_ what he did wrong to end up this way." The man stopped here, looking down to the cup he was holding. He tried to hide his pain, the sorrow he was feeling. He wasn't there when his brother got injured. He's a _terrible_ big brother.  
  
He couldn't say anything more, even right now, he felt like he was talking unnecessarily much. The thought had crossed his mind, maybe he felt too upset about everything he had to experience, he just _craved_ a heart to heart conversation. But is the person for that really Dr. Angela Ziegler? She has _way_ too much stuff to handle, he can't just take all of her time. Even if they knew each other for quite a while, Hanzo felt as if he would only be a bother. Angela was the second person the older Shimada trusted with his thoughts, right after Genji. There were times, when the three of them would stay up after work, and just sit down with a little tea and snack to talk about their feelings. These times, the people who opened up more were Genji and Angela, sometimes Hanzo felt as if his presence was a _bother_ , he barely stated anything. It is true though, that the longhaired men did open up sometimes, but sadly for his brother and good friend, he only gave away small shreds of information. He never opened up completely, he wasn't really trusting towards others. He liked to keep his thoughts and emotions in his mind, he simply felt more comfortable that way, knowing, _nobody_ knows his weaknesses.  
  
"I'm extremely sorry to hear all that, Hanzo..." Angela's voice dragged the man's thoughts back to reality in a snap.  
  
"I truly am... I _thought_ I did well, I truly thought I gave Genji enough painkillers and medicines... We just so happened to keep him alive, while connecting him to this machine-like body, I only focused on what was happening, I didn't think about the future. I'm so sorry to hear he had to go through that..." By her expression, Hanzo could tell she was telling him the raw truth; she was speaking her mind.

  
She slowly started rubbing her thumb with her other hand. The man could clearly tell she was really anxious, and disappointed in herself. He knew she would continue on, but he also knew that would just make both of them feel worse about the situation. She was about to open her mouth, but Hanzo started talking before she could say a word.  
  
"Dr. Ziegler. _None_ of this is your fault... My brother was careless. He was lured into a trap none of us saw coming. If anything, he, and me as well... We both should be thankful that you were able to keep him alive, and were also able to give him a new body. He's _alive_. And that's what matters the most." The man said, looking in Angela's eyes. It seemed for a moment, as if he was fidgeting if he should say out loud what he was thinking. In the end he took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"I don't know what I would have done if he was gone forever... Perhaps you saved us both yesterday." 

The older brother's voice broke a little, as he gave Angela a sincere, truthful, but bleak smile.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Ziegler. We both truly owe you." He said, while taking a deep, long bow. The blond woman stood up from her chair instantly to that gesture, and put her left hand ont he man's shoulder.  
  
"Please Hanzo. There's no need for all this..." The man looked up to her. "I only did my job. I'm glad both of you made out of there alive. We truly need every helping hand we can get." She smiled with a bleak, rather pained smile.  
  
"...Yes." He said with a small nod, thus slowly turning his face to his younger brother.

It seemed like Angela was about to say something again, but the door of the medical room quickly opened, and Chief Fareeha Amari stepped inside the room, panting. It looked like she was in a rush and wanted to state something swiftly, but the moment her gaze reached Angela, she froze. For a few seconds, the room fell silent, as Pharah was staring at the golden haired medic, mesmerized. Hanzo thought he saw a bit of betrayal in her eyes, but he wasn't someone familiar with reading feelings, so he wouldn't know.  
  
Suddenly, Angela cleared her throat, to which the black haired women flinched a bit and took her eyes off the doctor.  
  
"How can we help you, Fareeha?" Angela asked with a bleak smile, but Hanzo could swore he saw a little pain in it. The long haired men was confused for a moment. He didn't understand what was going on between the two of them, but he decided that's a topic for another time, so he stayed quiet, as he looked at Chief Amari, who seemed to have snaped back to reality.  
  
"Oh, erm... I was actually looking for the Shimada brothers, I was told I would find them here, I was also seeking you actually, so it's great all of you are here. We got some information about yesterday's incident." She said, the look on her face was back to serious and unbreakable, as most of the time.  
  
"My brother still requires sleep. How important is it?" The older Shimada asked, as he placed the cup of tea in his hand onto the window-ledge behind him.  
  
"His presence isn't necessarily needed, regarding his condition. But the two of you have to come, now."

***

As they stepped inside the room, Hanzo looked around, curiously. He knew this room really well. The agents always discussed everything here. There was a long table in the middle of it, with a bunch of chairs. On the walls, there were screens, which would have information projected on them. Hanzo didn't look around because he was new to this room, he was just curious who would be there.  
  
The older Shimada only spent a few years with overwatch, he wasn't entirely familiar with everybody. Some of the overwatch members treated him like family already, others kept the distance they felt was necessary. Hanzo didn't really think of anybody as a close friend or such; he only had Genji, and Angela as a reliable friend, who would cheer him up if necessary.  
  
"Oh, Hanzo! Hey man!" Lúcio shouted, waving to him, and gesturing, there's an empty spot next to him. "Glad you're feeling better after yesterday, those injuries you had weren't just scratches I gotta say..." The younger man said with a relieved smile, while Hanzo slowly took a seat next to him.

Hanzo didn't dislike Lúcio, but he also didn't necessarily enjoy his company. He thought the man was loud and way too energetic, and he would also just turn a small talk into a long discussion about anything. He was never alone, and there wouldn't be a moment when he was quiet and more introverted. The older Shimada didn't have any complains about the others being social, he really didn't care at all. But the problem with Lúcio was he dragged _anyone_ who was remotely isolated from the others, in the middle of a group and make them talk.

  
"Your concern is much appreciated, but I'm doing just fine." The man replied, with a bleak smile. He almost forgot he was in really bad shape when Angela and the others found them yesterday. Thankfully Lúcio was able to treat him right away, while Dr. Ziegler and Hana ran straight to his brother. The longhaired man didn't even think about himself even for a moment from then on, he acted as if the scars were nothing to him. He still felt that way, until just now, when the DJ mentioned it to him. Right... His shoulders were hurting a lot, and his legs were hard to stand on.  
  
"Are you sure? We were barely able to sleep. We were so worried about the two of you..." Hana said, Hanzo only now realised, she was on the other side of Lúcio.  
  
"He should be fine. He didn't even sleep on a bed." Angela cut in, as she sat down in front of them, next to Fort. "Now then, I think we have _bigger_ problems at the moment, if you mind." She continued, looking at Fareeha, who nodded, and cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes, thank you, An- Ahem, uh, Dr. Ziegler." The black haired women begin, looking around to make sure she had everyone's attention. "We're here today, because we managed to gain some information about yesterday's trap incident." To that, the older Shimada's eyes lit up.  
  
"The culprit is Jamison Fawkes. He's known for two things. His traps, and for being a total maniac." The Chief said, while locking eyes with Hanzo. She projected pictures of the mentioned man, and information the agents were able to memorize.  
  
"So. Before anyone would cut in with something, I'd like to explain how Genji Shimada, younger brother of Hanzo Shimada got trapped. The two of them went out yesterday evening on their own. It is winter, so the light snow covered up the trap, without activating it. The trap was invisible for Genji, leading him to run into it. It appears so, that he realised he stepped on it right away, and nothing happened, since he didn't move. With the help of Hanzo, they were able to realise; the trap wasn't just a simple one. If you stepped off, you'd blow up. If you stayed there, a stun bullet would hit you. We suspect, that talon agents set cameras up near these traps, and so they kept an eye on who to kill, and who to capture. Both of the Shimada brothers realised that, and while Hanzo told his brother he would be able to fight off anyone who would show up, Genji didn't want to take that risk. He told his big brother to step back, and that he will try to be quick to dodge the explosion. Turns out he was telling the truth, since both of them survived, with the helps of our medics." The women explained with unbreakable confidence on her face.  
  
Sadly Hanzo wasn't the same. His stomach could barely take the story. He felt as if he relived those moments again. He could see the fear in Genji's eyes. His trembling legs, hear his brothers shaking voice again, and what were meant to be his last words if he didn't survive. The older Shimada realised his hands were shaking, so he tried to get himself together and took a deep breath. As he did, the sorrow and fear he was just feeling, slowly turned into the intense, bitter sensation of revenge.  
  
Straight away he started to gain his confidence, and all the thoughts just went red in his head, with a snap. He wanted to kill that man on the screen. And not just him, he wanted every single talon agent dead. But he waited. He waited until the woman finished.  
  
"We also found out, that the trap was set for civils, as well as us. We sent a drone not too long ago, and we came upon a talon base, not too far from the trap. Talon doesn't know we're close. They just wanted to make sure we're not too close. The traps are a reassurance nobody walks into their hideout, no civils, nor agents."  
  
"Don't they know we're near if there were cameras near the traps?" Mei asked quietly, she wasn't sure she was able to talk or not.  
  
"There _is_ a possibility, yes. But we presume, the person who was supposed to keep an eye on the cameras wasn't doing a proper job. If they were, I'm certain Genji would've been stunned right away. After all, he and Hanzo took a while there. Minutes vent by until Genji decided to step off. We're really lucky talon's agents were lazy yesterday. Any other questions?" Fareeha asked, thus making the room fill up with silence. "Good. Then I'd like to ask Fort to continue." She looked over to the mentioned person, who took a deep breath, and stood up right away.  
  
Fort was easy to read, it was obvious they were tired, but they forced an uneasy smile on anyway. They only joined overwatch a few weeks ago, and they already had a ton of work to do. The grayhaired individual was extroverted and loud, Hanzo even thought they were a bit crazy if he was being honest.  
  
"Right, thanks Pharah. So, we decided we'll be sendin' out agents to look into what's goin' on in that base we just mentioned. It's really quiet there, and the camera incident indeed points to the possibility, that it may be an abandoned talon hideout. And if that's true, we might just find some really juicy stuff there. So we need an agent who'd be able to go out there without steppin' onto those nasty traps. Potentially, I'd recommend Pharah and Angela, as well as Hanzo and my humble self. All four of us can avoid walkin'. We can fly or climb the trees around in the forest. I'd also mention Lena, but she's not here. So, who do you guys think should go?" They finished with a curious look around the room. Hanzo was just about to answer, when Fareeha cut in.  
  
"I think it should be me. Gabriel is required here for planning the missions, and Angela is needed in the medical area. Hanzo is still in bad shape; he couldn't just climb around trees for hours." The Chief said, which to Hanzo's gaze turned into a glare towards the black haired woman.  
  
"I am fine. I can manage. As Dr. Ziegler said, I didn't even sleep on a bed." He said, as Fareeha started frowning.  
  
"Indeed. But _seeping_ in a chair is much different from climbing trees, and potentially _fighting_ talon agents." She said, raising her voice. The room fell silent again. Nobody dared to say a word, the sudden mood change made everybody freeze in their seats.  
  
"I think the four of us should discuss this alone. We shall let you know when we're done." Angela said, trying to save the situation, from turning into a fight between the people, who are supposed to be on the same side. She gestured to everyone to leave with a forced smile. When they left, the doctor sighed, and turned to the agents.  
  
"Let's think about this logically." She started, as she gestured to everyone to sit down in peace. "What Fareeha is saying is correct. You shouldn't go out to overwork your body. It's condition needs time to heal and rest."  
  
"Exactly." The black haired women said, locking eyes with the older Shimada. "You know I wouldn't have a word, about you going, if you were fresh and well. But right now, you going out there would just be _suicide_."  
  
Hanzo couldn't help but clench his fist to that. He knew they were right, but his blood was boiling for slaughter. He was bloodthirsty. He wanted his revenge.  
  
"My brother almost died yesterday. I had to listen to his _agonized_ voice, without being able to help at all. His body was _destroyed_. He was in constant pain. He was _barely_ able to fall asleep after he had become conscious. I want _equality_. I want to do something for him." He beared Fareeha's glare, as he told his raw feelings.  
  
Fareeha looked with pity and understanding in her eyes. She slowly sat down from her overpowering position, and let out a troublesome sigh.  
  
"I get what you feel." She begin, looking in the man's eyes. "But imagine, if your shoulder just happens to give up in the wrong moment. Talon doesn't fuck around. If you _do_ run into somebody in that base, they would try to kill you _right away_. Imagine what Genji would have to suffer through then. You are the only family he has. He _needs_ you now. You should stay here and take care of him until you both get better." Fareeha finished, while slowly running her fingers through her black hair. She felt guilty about her words, but she wanted to make sure the mission was delivered well, without any mistakes.  
  
"Now." She stood up, since Hanzo couldn't say anything to that. "I will go and prepare. You and Angela should head back to the medical." She finished, and then slowly walked out, with an uneasy look on her face. Fort, who seemed really confused about everything, but really amused by the situation, just stood there for a while, staring as the Chief left the room.  
  
"I, uhm... I think I'll check on Genji. You two should just calm down and think things thru'." They stated, and then left in a rush.  
  
But Hanzo and Angela indeed, did _not_ think things through. 

They just stayed there for a while, in the sharp silence, burying their thoughts as deep in their mind as they could.

***

It was evening already, when the older Shimada sneaked out of his room, straight to the medical area. His plan was to say goodbye to Genji, and make his way to the backdoor, to leave the base and get his revenge. He tip-toed slowly, looked around carefully to make sure he wouldn't get caught. His backpack made some noise, so he was extra careful. He heard quiet mumbling not too far from his brother's room, but he thought it wouldn't matter, since his fingers were already on the handle.  
  
"Hanzo."  
  
The man froze, keeping his breath in. He knew this voice really well.  
  
"Dr. Ziegler."

He replied quietly, while he dropped his hand down to his hip. He turned around slowly, looking in the woman's eye. "Why are you still up, if I may ask?" He said trying to dodge the fight he saw coming.  
  
"Fort is in there with Genji. He needed company to fall asleep, after you ignored him for the whole day." Angela said, while she took off her glasses, and locked eyes with the older broter. "Don't you think it's cruel to avoid him, just to tell him at the middle of the night that you're leaving him here?"  
  
Hanzo exhaled slowly before answering. "No, I do not. I'm doing this for him."  
  
Angela frowned with concern in her eyes. She tried to keep calm. She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply.  
  
"Come with me." She said, and then just turned around, to lead the way. The black haired man followed silently, though he didn't understand what they were doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Gentle kisses to everyone who leaves kudos and comments, though I feel like as my first work it won't get any- We shall see. :>
> 
> So, I'm really shy to share this, but my friends kept telling me to have faith in myself, so I decided to give it a try! Maybe this little beginning of a story will find somebody, and will keep company for that person for a while. If that actually happens, I'm aready the happiest person in this universe! :>
> 
> I don't know yet how soon the update will come, and how long this whole book will be, but I'd say it will be around 15-20 chapters, and I will definitly finish it!
> 
> Please take care, and stay safe!


End file.
